Nothing You Love Will Stay : Pyrrha
by Mr. Nobody or YARN
Summary: You know what's hurts more than anything? When you've been hurt so much, hurt so deeply, by things you never thought would hurt you so many times, that really all you have to say is, "It's okay, I'm used to it."
1. Chapter 1

**All credit to respective owners and whatnot!**

 **-YARN**

* * *

Jaune leaned against the window of the train he was in, simply aching as he sightlessly stared at the landscape slip by.

Not that it would have been seen anyway with the tears that were blurring everything.

He was hurt.

He wasn't bleeding or bruised, he didn't have so much as a scratch.

But he hurt so much it was almost unbearable.

Jaune, for all his shortcomings, liked to think he was a decent guy with a fair shot at pretty much anything.

Now though?

He knew someone up there hated him, or at least loved watching his pain.

* * *

Jaune had been with her for years, even staying together after Beacon.

They fought, won, lived, laughed, loved, and lost together.

So when they started dating, it really seemed like nothing needed to change. His friends had teased them but they took it in stride and everything was great. Jaune went on to hold classes in tactics and battle strategy at a nearby academy, and she kept on being one of the best huntresses ever.

And he was happy, despite all the time she was gone, he felt they more than made up for it when they managed to get time together.

* * *

It was cold and Jaune hunched into his coat, trying to keep the cold snow from sending chills deep into his body. He looked around and hoped there was a place he could dry off and call a cab. He smiled when he saw a cafe and moved towards it when he noticed someone.

He blinked and rubbed at his eyes only to confirm that she was indeed there.

So when he saw her sitting in the cafe during one of her 'assignments', he was understandably confused.

'Okay.'

Then some person, some guy he had never even met before sat with her and she greeted him with a smile.

'Oh please... You're not...' he pleaded as she blushed at something he said.

A tendril of dark suspicion and unease crept into his stomach and wormed a uneasy course into his chest.

Then they kissed.

'...'

He didn't lose it.

He didn't scream.

He didn't even feel mad.

He turned and walked away, all the way to the apartment they shared.

He barely even felt the chill due to the heated _hurt_ curling in his veins.

Usually he would call her when he got home, just to check in and see how she was. Then again, he knew she was doing great, from what he saw. He woodenly went through the motions of lighting the fireplace of their living room and sitting in front of it. He let the heat slowly chase some of the chill out of his body and clothes. When he finally felt a bit thawed out he leaned back and stared at his hands.

"Hm..." He hummed.

* * *

He took everything he owned, stuffing them into the bags he kept when he occasionally went traveling. He made sure to pick up everything he could. He grabbed Crocea Mors first. Then he took out the small photo album he had purchased and took out his photos and the ones that meant something to him before stuffing them in the bags. He tore himself out of the photos he took with her and crumpled his smiling face before tossing them in the the fireplace. He took half the money in their joint account and then abruptly made a new account to put it in, changing the passcode and making sure it was secure. He took a pen and paper out and wrote a message before folding it and placing it on the center of thei... her bed.

He took a look at the room that had been his place before blinking as though remembering something, "Oh, right."

He took a small box out from his drawer that he planned to give her when she came home next.

Oh well.

He didn't need it or want it now.

He placed it on the slip of paper and made his way down the stairs. He took a deep shaking breath and walked out the door, locking it.

He then removed the key from his keyring and slipped it under the door. After that he made his way to the academy and promptly resigned - much to his boss' confusion - booked the fastest train ticket he could get and walked to the station. He sat for three hours in the empty station until people filed in.

He curled in slightly, uncomfortable by all the people ambling around him, he really didn't want anyone to recognize him.

He looked at his scroll and realized he need to change the number, it was still one she knew, oh well. He simply blocked her number and a few of the ones he knew she could 'borrow' from someone on short notice and shut it off.

He drummed his fingers on his ancestral blade's sheath, a nervous habit he had never been able to stop. His train pulled up and with a sigh, he climbed on and made his way to an empty compartment. He stored his bags in the overhead compartment and slid into his seat.

Then he finally gave in to his tears.

* * *

 **Anyone want more?**

 **Okay so I have 2 ideas,**

 **1\. You can vote as to who cheated on Jaune and I write a chapter from their point of view. [Poll will be set up on profile page].**

 **Or**

 **2\. Introspection of cheating GF after her cafe date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS USE THE GODDAMN POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE, FOR MY SAKE! I SUCK AT LEAVING THE 'ANTAGONIST' UNKNOWN!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter...**

 **-YARN**

 **As always, respective credit to owners and all that jazz...**

* * *

Jaune eyes slowly opened as a small chime sounded, signaling that they had neared their destination's location. He rubbed at his eyes, grimacing at how dry they felt and how his entire body felt stiff and uncomfortable. He pulled out his scroll only to remember he had turned it off. He blinked at it uncertainly for a moment before activating it and seeing if he got any calls.

'37 blocked texts'

'13 blocked calls'

He looked at the screen and sighed, feeling his chest twist as he thought of her. He shouldn't have been feeling so conflicted, but he couldn't help who he was. He wore his heart on his sleeve and when he gave anyone love, he could never take it back, even if he wanted to. He had been hurt because of that multiple times, but he just couldn't change who he was. Sometimes he thought it would be easier if he just did hunter jobs until he collapsed, then he wouldn't have time for a relationship. With a desolate sigh he closed his scroll and got up. He gathered his things and stepped off the train.

He walked and his mind wandered through his past.

Had he not been loving?

Was his love not worth having?

Was he not good enough to love?

He snorted, "Probably. I guess I just don't deserve it."

His scroll rung and he blinked at the number, "Ren?"

He put the scroll to his ear, "Hello?"

"Jaune! What happened? You just up and left, I just got a call from -"

"I don't want to know."

"What?" Ren replied, confused.

Jaune looked down, pausing to gather his thoughts, 'Hey Ren, did I treat her right?"

"What?"

"I was a decent guy right? You know I did my best right?"

"Jaune, what happened? What are trying to say?"

"I guess she didn't think so. Give Nora my love. I'll call you later."

Jaune hung up, shut his phone off, shouldered his luggage, and walked off.

* * *

Ren looked at the screen confusion and slight wary anger on his usually stoic face. He turned to Nora who had been listening and she looked just as confused and worried. The phone hadn't been on speaker and Ren sighed as he decided to relay what Jaune said.

"Jaune sends his love Nora." He said, "I think we need to find out exactly what was going on before we talk to Jaune again."

Nora nodded and fished out her scroll.

Ren already had an idea forming, and if he was right, there was hell to pay.

* * *

 **OKAY SERIOUSLY JUST SO YOU KNOW! USE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE!**

 **-YARN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies over the intensity of the last AN, I had changed the poll and deleted the old one, so I hadn't known it wasn't showing. Really guys, I am so so sorry, I didn't want to come off so rudely but I don't think reviews that are a vote really help my views on whether the story is going well or not. Well, that and the fact it's a pain to try to count them out.**

 **Okay! With my groveling out of the way, I decided to do a few things with the story.**

 **First and foremost, I will be going in order of most popular cheater to least.**

 **Second, there will probably be different types of betrayal for each person.**

 **Pyrrha won the first betrayal chapter by a LANDSLIDE and will be removed from the poll.**

 **As always, all credit to respective owners!**

 **-YARN**

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as he watched her now-ex-fling walk away, feeling much more relieved over their meeting than she should have been.

She had done it.

She had finally managed to break it off with him, it wasn't fun or particularly easy, but it was over. Frankly, he was absolutely shocked when he discovered that she was seriously dating someone else and she hadn't disclosed that fact. She hid it and now that it was in the open, her thoughts her relationships and what she had been doing. He had tried to get her to be with him, but when she refused and told him what they had been doing was a mistake, he sincerely told her to stay away and not talk to him again.

Which was exactly what deserved and wanted.

With a quick sigh she turned and began walking towards her home. A content smile lit her face as she thought of the person who was probably waiting for her.

Jaune.

Her smile slowly faded as she realized exactly what she had been doing to him. He had done nothing but try to make her happy and love her with every ounce of his being. He had tried so hard and she...

She cheated on him.

At first it wasn't serious, and Jaune was always more than happy to let her go out to be with friends - he already knew exactly how lonely she was and had no qualms about her being social - which was sweet of him. When the fling had started she had stubbornly retained it wasn't a fling or cheating, that she was simply meeting with a friend. Who was acting a lot more like a lover would than a friend and was most certainly not treating her like a friend. Over the multitudes of times she had hung out with her friend, he would become closer and closer, until one day they ended up kissing. Deep under her surprise, disgust flooded her at who she betrayed, but she pushed it to the back of her head. After a while, she was dividing her time between her job, her fling, and Jaune. And Jaune had complained about her sudden abundance of 'jobs', but would quickly smile and shrug.

"At least you're being a kickass huntress who's helping people. I don't mind too much." He would say before a quick hug and kiss.

She hadn't ever slept with the other man, but it was getting to that point, and it scared her that she was actually considering it. She bit her lip, wishing she could go back in time and slap herself upside the head for screwing over someone as amazing as Jaune.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the wind, "I lost sight of how much I love you... But I remembered now."

Lying to him was out of the question. She was going to say what she had done and accept blame for her actions, whatever the consequence may be. To be honest, Pyrrha wasn't stupid enough to believe that things would be able to be the same after this but she didn't want Jaune to hate her. He was forgiving, but if she was in his place...

Furious betrayal was a bit of an understatement.

She shook her head in disgust, how much of an idiot she had been to do that? What the hell was going through her head?

She made her way to their shared apartment and took a deep breath, bracing herself. She quickly unlocked the door and walked inside. She notice it was warm and saw a few glowing embers in the fireplace. That was odd, Jaune was usually home a bit later than this.

"Jaune?" She called, "Are you home?"

There was no reply and a bit of apprehension wormed it's way into her chest. She shrugged out of her damp coat and hung it on the coat rack before walking towards the bedroom. She reached to open the door but her hand pushed it open as it hadn't been properly closed. She blinked and noticed a small square box on the center of the bed on top of a folded piece of paper. Her mouth dropped open and and she slowly walked over to the bed and picked it up. She flipped it open and gasped at the beautiful ring that had a gleaming green emerald to match her eyes with red runes carved around it to match her hair.

"Oh Jaune... I'm so so sorry." She whispered.

She put the box to the side and picked up the paper.

She unfolded the paper and began to read.

* * *

 _It hurts, you know? It really really hurts. I loved you so much, so so much, and even then I wasn't good enough? I guess I'm doomed to fail no matter how hard I try. I thought that you would be the one person who I could count on Pyr. I cherished you so much, trusted you so much that I was sure you were the one. You helped me when I was alone, brought me up when I was torn down. But it was too good to last. You were the roof over my head on my stormy nights, the sunbeam on my cloudy days._

 _The silver lining to the darkest clouds._

 _Well... I suppose it doesn't matter what I thought or felt. What matters now is what do I feel at this moment._

 _Hurt._

 _You hurt me badly Pyrrha._

 _I'm sorry for not being good enough._

 _I'm sorry you needed more than I could give._

 _I'm sorry for ever loving you._

 _So..._

 _Goodbye Pyrrha,_

 _I hope he makes you happy and that you liked the ring, took a lot of money, but I FELT it was well worth it._

 _Not so much anymore._

 _-Jaune Arc_

* * *

The note fluttered to the ground through numb fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit short but it felt right ending it there. *shrug***

 **Respective credit to respective owners and all that jazz!**

 **-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Ren stalked through the snow-covered streets, Nora trailing after him. Anyone who saw him quickly vacated his path.

He would get answers one way or another. Jaune was as much a family member to Ren as any sibling by blood; a brother who would throw himself between an attack and Ren without hesitating. The sheer defeat and pain in his tone when he briefly answered the call was enough to make Ren's heart drop. Whatever happened to him must have been personal, and whoever caused it would hurt.

Ren would make sure of that.

He knew one person who had the answer of where to start.

Pyrrha.

He walked over to the apartment's door and turned to Nora, "Wait here."

If someone was protective of Jaune more than Ren, it would be her, Jaune was always her brother, sometimes older, sometimes younger. But always precious family.

Nobody screwed with Nora's family, the fallout would be apocalyptic. If anything, Ren's vengeance would be a mercy.

Nora reluctantly acquiesced.

He rapped on the door.

Pyrrha opened the door, "Ren? Did you-"

He quickly stepped in, pushing her inside and shut the door, "What happened?"

He got a good look at his former teammate and his lips thinned. Pyrrha's eyes were rimmed red and her hair was messy and wild. A quick scan of the apartment showed the place looked utterly trashed, as though someone was searching through the house for something. Pyrrha wasn't wearing her usual hunting attire either, instead she wore a large red sweater Jaune bought her and a pair of capris. Her expression was one of shame, regret, and sorrow, all accentuated by the black and blotchy tear tracks running down her face.

Ren glared, whatever happened, she was responsible, "Pyrrha. What? Did? You? Do? To? Jaune?"

Pyrrha opened her mouth as though she was about to say something, but she simply pursed her lips and shook her head, eyes squeezed shut. A fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her face.

Ren was about to yell when she murmured something inaudible.

"What?" He growled.

"I messed up, Ren. I hurt him so badly." She breathed.

"How?"

"..."

"Tell me. NOW."

Pyrrha swallowed thickly and whispered her crime, "I cheated on him."

Neither occupants were quite sure of what happened in the next instant. Ren found himself standing where he was, fist extended and glowing pink with his aura. Pyrrha was sprawled out on the floor behind the couch which had been knocked over as she had apparently crashed into it and knocked it over. Ren's mind rebooted and fury unlike anything he thought he could feel roared in his veins.

"How could you?" He hissed, aura shining even brighter as his emotions raged.

Pyrrha didn't say anything to defend herself and simply sat up, wiping a thin dribble of blood running from her healing split lip.

"How fucking dare you?!" He roared, "How could you do that to him?! Don't you know what you meant to him? He loved you! How could you do that to him?!"

Something in Pyrrha's chest snapped.

"I don't know!" She sobbed, her hands gripped her hair, "I don't know what I was thinking! I wasn't thinking! I-I... What have I done?!"

"He's gone! You should have stabbed him, it would have been kinder! What did he do that caused him to deserve that?!" Ren screamed.

"I-I... This isn't his fault!" She screamed in anguish, "I messed up, this is all my fault!"

Ren gritted his teeth, "You fucking... I can't..." He couldn't continue, his sheer horror and rage were cutting off any attempt to make sense of what he was thinking.

Pyrrha shoulders slumped; defeated, she uttered, "I'm so sorry."

Ren was tempted to kill her, beat her within an inch of death. He wanted to tear her apart with his bare hands, but he took a deep breath. Jaune wouldn't have wanted that, and right now Jaune needed his family.

People who loved him.

"Don't even talk to me or Nora again. I have nothing to say to you even after Jaune forgives you. He would, we both know it. But I don't even want to see your face again." He growled, "I'll make sure everyone knows what you did, I hope whoever you messed around with was worth it."

He stormed out and slammed the door shut behind him, he had no more time to waste on his former teammate.

Pyrrha curled up and fell onto her side, screaming her sorrow into the crook of her arm as she cried.

She would be alone again. She had lost everyone.

"What have I done? Oh god, what have I done..." She sobbed bitterly.

* * *

Ruby Rose had just woken from her sleep - she had taken a few days off from her missions and job to relax and was sleeping in - due to her scroll ringing.

Moving back to Patch and living with Yang for a while so they could talk as they had both been rather busy with their jobs.

Yang - who had been sleeping opposite her - groaned, "Ruby... shut it off! I'm trying to sleep!"

She sighed and squinted at the screen as she rubbed the sleep from her right eye, "Ren's calling."

She processed that and blinked in surprise.

Ren? She wasn't unhappy, but in overall tone, Ren was more of a distant friend than someone who would call. Jaune was really more of the guy to call and see how she was doing, which he did frequently.

Yang cracked open a lilac eye to look at her, "Ren? As in Lie Ren?"

Ruby nodded as she hit accept, "I wonder what he needs, he usually never calls."

Yang's scroll pinged and the brawler sat up to pick up her scroll, "Seems like Nora sent me a text..."

She answered the call, "Hey Ren!" she said brightly.

Yang turned from her scroll and watched Ruby listen to a soft voice for a few moments before Ruby froze.

Her scroll clattered to the ground right out of her hand and Ruby eyes were wide with unbridled shock and horror. The younger red-head slid to her knees and covered her mouth with one hand as the other hand fell limply to the floor. Ruby eyes watered and tears suddenly began running down her cheeks as she choked.

Yang kicked off her covers and immediately moved to grab her sister, "Woah! Ruby, what's wrong? What happened?"

Ruby was gasping and shaking her head, speaking random streams of words "Oh no no no... She can't have... Oh god, what about Jaune... He won't... Lord Monty please..."

Yang eyes widened, "What about Jaune?! Is he okay, Ruby you need to speak to me!"

Yang knew Ruby had always carried a small torch for the blond leader of Team JNPR, and while it wasn't noticed by Jaune, the one-sided feelings had deepened for the scythe-weilder over the years. She had been heart-broken when Jaune and Pyrrha entered a relationship, but had managed to accept that she probably had no chance. Even so, they remained close friends and knew that if one needed help, the other would come running.

Ruby eyes met her and her she whispered, "Pyrrha cheated on Jaune and Jaune's just gone... he just left...nobody knows where he is..."

Yang didn't understand.

Ruby may have well as spoken in some other language.

She ran the words through her head again.

And again.

And a fourth time before they sunk in.

A blood red film covered Yang's vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh by the way, whichever guest said only a suicidally depressed person would be happy with this...**

 **However did you know? It's not like I said anything about that anywhere! *deadpan look***

 **Anywho!**

 **All credit to respective owners!**

 **-YARN**

* * *

Jaune lay in the small room he rented in the motel. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but it never came. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.

Well... he was... numb.

Except he was still hurting so bad he wanted to claw out his chest and crush his heart if that would even slightly ease the pain he was feeling there. He threw an arm over his eyes as they stung, trying to physically push the pain back.

He didn't know what to do.

What was he supposed to do?

He felt so empty.

He turned onto his side and looked at his scroll and an idea formed in his mind.

Glynda had said that if Jaune ever wanted to come back into the life in full and he and always kept up with his skills just in case he was called as backup...

* * *

It had taken two days for Ruby and Yang to show up at Ren's place, and hours for Weiss and Blake to drop their respective tasks and arrive as well. Team RWBY and JNPR were family... or more appropriately had been family until very recently.

"Does anyone have any idea where he could have gone?" Blake began.

"No." Ren growled tersely, "No idea, he won't pick up his scroll and he probably won't react well if Pyrrha tries to reach him or something."

Nora had been all for going back to the apartment and leveling it, but Ren had physically restrained her until she managed to reel in the urge to kill Pyrrha in the most brutal way possible.

"Dammit!" Yang cursed, "The only person who probably knew where Jaune would go is the one who betrayed him!"

It was probably for the best that Yang hadn't gone to Pyrrha's apartment, she would have probably set the place on fire and tied Pyrrha up just so she could burn too. Blake and Weiss had been beyond shocked and had gone to voice their displeasure at the spartan before anything else, only leaving to help Ruby restrain Yang. It hadn't been easy to try to stop her, it took the combined efforts of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake soothing her and reminding her Jaune was a priority while Ren and Nora hovered uncertainly on the side. Yang loved Jaune like a brother and had always hoped Ruby and him could have gotten together; had she known what Pyrrha would have done, she would have demanded Ruby try anyway to get Jaune away from Pyrrha.

Ruby had waited until Yang calmed down before she herself had gone before anyone could stop her; when she had walked back in Ren's house, the fading bruises on her knuckles had told them all they needed to know. Now they all sat in Nora and Ren's apartment, brainstorming on where to find the broken knight.

Ruby got up, "I think I have an idea... Ren and Nora can come, everyone else should probably check around the area in case he's might be around or return."

* * *

Ruby had booked a room on dustplane for the three of them, and there was a underscore of sadness that accentuated the tension in the room.

Then again, considering the fact that three known and dangerous hunters were literally radiating fury probably had given the captain ample motivation to get them away from anyone else.

"I still can't believe she did that." Ruby mumbled, "Jaune would have given her the world, and she still cheated on him."

Ren sighed, "He's gone through so much... he didn't deserve that."

Ruby's frustration spiked, "He's the sort of person who could spend his life making someone happy and be satisfied with that! He gets pleasure from helping others, being there when they need it! He would give an arm and a leg to someone if it made them happy and even they it wasn't enough for her?!"

The red-head slammed a fist against the wall, her thoughts dark, 'That bitch...'

Nora's face was set in a scowl and she nodded, "After we find Jaune, I will go back and find her, and I will break every single bone in her body."

Ren had let out most of his ire and now just felt tired and sad, "Jaune wouldn't want that."

Nora struggled with that indisputable truth, Jaune wasn't the type for revenge unless it was something that was bigger than him. He was gentle and kind for all he could fight, he'd forgive but never forget. Jaune could have stayed and confronted Pyrrha, but decided he wasn't wanted or needed (which was stupid and idiotic of him).

Ruby sighed and slumped in her seat, "I just hope I'm right."

* * *

Jaune stared at the restored Beacon, he would've smiled, but he couldn't seem to dredge up any emotion other than numb heartache. With a muted exhale he made his way through the halls that he had once walked in as a young man. Laughing and chatter wafted from the cafeteria, quiet murmurs from students passing by, stares from those who knew who he was.

All of the sensations and feelings tugged at his thoughts like half-remembered dreams.

Before he knew it he was in front of the office of the headmaster.

If he wanted to give up and give up... now was his only chance.

He rapped on the door.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was tired.

Even with a very capable assistant and teachers that were friends and colleagues, running a school that was the pinnacle of the training up and coming hunters for grimm was hard.

She absently wished for Ozpin's aura carrier to take the post, but the young man was just that. A young man who had his own life he wanted to live, outside the influence of a deceased hunter using his body as a vessel. He deserved his own peace once the whole issue of Salem had finally been settled.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a soft knock came from her door.

She blinked at who walked in.

"Mr. Arc?" She asked, partially in concern and partially in amazement.

The amazement was the sheer fact he was here. Jaune had only come here on hunter missions that he had no choice but to partake in. In lieu of him going out of active duty, he'd had decided to tend to the gentler passions of passing on his knowledge to the newer generations. She hadn't expected him to voluntarily come here for anything other than a visit.

The concern was due to the air he gave off.

He felt defeated and broken, and for someone like Jaune, who - even in the face of overwhelmingly staggering odds - never allowed himself to quit...

She was immediately worried.

Then he looked up and her concerns reached new heights, his eyes were empty except for sorrow.

"Hey Ms. Goodwitch..." He tried for a smile but it looked hollow and empty, "Do you have any open slots on missions that are far away?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Goodwitch was giving Jaune her most assessing glare, "Mr. Arc. You must understand that most people haven't given as much as you, and then leave only to return a few years later. As long as it has been since you've been a student at Beacon, you are still someone who I am proud to have known. Is there any particular reason you wish to go back to being a hunter after everything you've already done?"

Jaune stared at his hands that were interlaced and laying in his lap, "I just miss the excitement, I guess teaching finally reminded me of the... feeling of protecting others."

Glynda gave him a long look. He simply refused to look up, his gaze riveted down on his hands. Much like hunters tended to do after a particularly hard struggle, he said he had done enough and wanted to settle for a gentler life. She had heard he was a combat teacher at a preliminary hunter school and was doing very well. She didn't believe a word he said, but in the end, it wasn't any of her business. Even if she had wanted to help get to the truth, she felt it would be a monumentally bad idea to push.

However, even with just a glance, it was clear. Jaune's mental state was not stable, if he went on a particularly dangerous mission, he might just throw himself into the fight and ignore what could happen to him. With a sigh, she pulled open a drawer and extracted a file, "We do have a team leaving in a week to deal with a surge of grimm that is said to be amassing near a village. They would probably benefit from a seasoned hunter such as you helping."

She made a mental note to speak with the team leader to keep Jaune supervised.

Jaune smiled, but emotion didn't even flicker into his eyes, "That'll be perfect. Do you know a place I can stay?"

"You don't have an apartment with Ms. Nik-" Glynda began.

"No. I don't." He gritted out, eyes blazing with a frenzied tangle of emotion she couldn't even begin to decipher.

Glynda blinked at his reaction, eyeing his hands that had curled into fists and were glimmering with the faintest hint of his aura that had leaked out in response to the blaze of emotion.

"Mr. Arc... Jaune. Did something happen?" She inquired cautiously, her hand shifted to the crop at her hip if she had to defend herself.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Nothing in particular. Now, do you have a place I can stay? And as a request can you classify the details of the assignment? I just need to be away from everyone for a while."

She nodded, "We have a few housing units open, one bedroom for hunters that are staying while waiting to be sent out on a mission and wish to use Beacon as a pit stop. We can also make sure the details only say that a hunter has gone with group to show the ropes and ensure their safety. Are those suitable?"

Jaune nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

She sent his scroll the location and he got up, nodded and slipped out of the office like a ghost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, deal with it.**

 **All credit to respective owners.**

 **-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Jaune exhaled softly as he sat on a stump of a tree he had cut down to crush a cluster of creeps and he stabbed his sword into the earth, absently wishing he had more grimm to kill. In the beginning, fighting the grimm had been a wonderful way to let out the pent up emotions of betrayal and anger swirling through him. He had probably given off enough anger to draw a few more in, not that it mattered. Jaune had gone against Salem the queen of the grimm and survived, a minor grimm surge while guarding a group or being in the thick of a growing horde was little more than child's play. After he finished one mission, he immediately went on another and another. Soon he was once again set on more solo assignments and had been wiping out the grimm that attacked the villages with extreme prejudice, thank god he had never stopped his training.

Honestly though, he was a bit disappointed he just couldn't let the pain go.

He had once again stirred up the general populace's confusion as to why he suddenly quit being an active hunter if he was so deadly.

Well, he had no desire to say.

Another benefit of being alone is he had time to process his pain and how best to look at it. He wasn't sure he was going to forgive Pyrrha. The bridge she burned was one that could never be rebuilt and in all honesty he had no desire to fix anything. The only thing that bothered him was whether his other friends had ascertained the truth and what they might be doing about it. Goodwitch had told him of Ruby's dismay when she realized she missed him by hours and how she protested at the fact he wanted to keep his location hidden. Every now and again one of his friends would visit for news, and most of the time he gave them the slip, despite his heart begging and pleading with him to do otherwise. He felt a pang of guilt, but buried it under his general exhaustion, he had been so angry, so hurt and confused that he wasn't sure he wouldn't say something deliberately hurtful. Being a great friend was hard like that, you knew where to hit to inflict the most damage with words.

But that initial anger had long-since passed and now...?

He was scared and ashamed of himself.

He had left them alone and wandered off with nothing but worry and he just didn't know if he could ever face them again.

Jaune shook his head harshly, shaking off the dark thoughts, he had been up for at least two days straight, he wanted a nap since the mission was over.

* * *

He scrubbed his hair as the warm water of the shower ran down his body, washing off a wave of red and brown as blood and dust fell away. With a sigh, he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom. The huntresses/hunters-in-training that were staying in his room all blushed or blinked at his body as took a second towel and vigorously rubbed at his hair to dry it. He wished the small inn had a separate room, but they didn't and he made due with what he got.

"Shower's open." He said, "Best get a quick wash before and then get some sleep. The job's done and you four need to head back to Beacon. I'll be sending my report to Gylnda via visit and will be moving onto the next mission from the bullhead docks."

One of the girls of the team nodded and dashed into the bathroom, much to muttered annoyance of her team. He supposed that maybe he should've dressed, but the quick shower had only made him more drowsy and wanting to flop in his bed. Jaune had not cared for modesty as much as he used to, it wasn't as though he was a pervert, but in battle, modesty was often second to basically everything. Sometimes you would take a blow that tore clothing and if you try to fight the grimm while holding up a shirt, you are really only giving yourself a handicap. He waited till everyone had looked away before slipping on a simple pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. He collapsed onto his bed and threw and arm over his eyes.

He was out within his next breath.

* * *

"What?" Jaune deadpanned at the headmistress of Beacon.

"You need a break Jaune." She replied shortly, "Regardless of whether you are the picture of health or not or whether you want to or not, you've spent two years out in the wilds and racked up enough vacation time for two months. I know you've been ignoring my comms when I approach you over scroll, so I figured confronting you in person was best."

Despite the fact that she wanted to respect his privacy, when Ruby Rose had burst into her office and immediately asked whether or not she knew where Jaune was, Glynda had decided that she needed answers.

She had been less than pleased at what she found out.

She was even more worried that she decided to let Jaune out on a mission in such an emotionally fragile state. When he came back from it, he looked a bit calmer, so she allowed him to go on. Unfortunately as time went on, more and more of the bright and cheerful attitude he had seemed to vanish under the weight of an exhausted man distracting himself. Jaune needed a break, he need to take some time off so that he wouldn't end up like most the hunters who let the job of killing grimm consume them. Glynda had more than enough guilt on her shoulders and did not need the added weight of letting Jaune Arc spiral into a lonely and sociopathic war machine.

Jaune voice took on a pleading tone, "I told you, I need to do this! I just can't sit around and I am one of the best hunters around! I could help lead new teams in their missions, I don't need vacation time!"

"This isn't a matter of choice, Jaune." Glynda replied, "You've been nothing but an asset, but isn't it time to learn to live again?"

Jaune became desperate, "I know how, I just want to do what I am good at!"

"What you are good at doing and what is best for you are not the same things. Do you know how much it disappoints me to see you run from the people you cherish? You did not graduate as a coward from Beacon!" Glynda eyes flashed as she scolded, "You were willing to take on an army of grimm, but not your team? Your family?"

Jaune flinched as though she had slapped him, "They... they probably won't want to see me."

"Why don't you ask someone yourself?"

The door behind Jaune creaked open and Jaune spun, eyes wide in panic.

Ruby Rose entered the room, silver eyes flat and blank.

Jaune gulped.


	8. Chapter 8

**squeezing out this was a crucible in an of itself...**

 **-YARN**

* * *

Ruby had nearly thrown up when she got the message from Ms. Goodwitch to come to Beacon as soon as possible.

She had never given up on finding Jaune after he had vanished and Glynda had promised Jaune not to disclose his location. In a desperate attempt to find him by chance, she began throwing herself in any missions that she could find that seemed like Jaune would take. After six months and no luck, Ruby had given up on meeting up with Jaune on a mission and instead would visit Beacon at random times. Ren and Nora decided to see if Jaune might return to his family or his old school and decided to keep an eye open if he chooses to take a break from missions. Blake and Weiss both simply had too much going on their lives to help as much as they'd like, but did promise to help when they could by tapping into any sightings of him. Yang had followed Ruby's lead at taking missions but kept at it even now, hoping to run across the man she loved as a younger brother.

Ruby almost hadn't been able to bring herself to go to the headmistress' office while uneasy terror and uncertainty pooled in her gut.

She was sure that Glynda Goodwitch was going to tell her that something terrible had happened to Jaune and she was sorry they never had a chance to see him. That he had fallen in the line of duty and he had made careless mistakes that cost him his life.

She took a deep breath and carefully blanked her features before pushing open the door and looking up.

She met a shocked and panicked pair of ocean eyes.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby gazes met for an endless moment.

Ruby's face twisted from confusion, to shock, to a mix of joy and elation, and finally settled a very cold and dark anger.

Jaune whimpered internally, Ruby's wrath was not something to be underestimated.

Her hands curled into fists and she half-stomped, half-marched over till she was standing right in front of Jaune.

Jaune - resigned to this situation - closed his eyes and wasn't even remotely surprised when Ruby slapped him across the face.

His normally would've have shielded himself with his aura, but he decided that Ruby - of the few people he would've allowed to hit him - deserved to actually be able to hurt him for his short-notice abandonment.

"Yeah..." He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, I guess I deserved tha-"

He was cut of by a choked sob and a slender yet strong pair of arms encircling his waist as Ruby grabbed him and clutched herself as close as she could; squeezing as though he was the only stable object in the middle of a typhoon. Ruby tried to stem the tears but she was sobbing as she held him and buried her face in his chest. She had been so angry and worried and hurt and just downright terrified-

"You're back. You're actually here. Oh thank god." She choked out, voice muffled by his breastplate, "You're real and you're back..."

Jaune couldn't the part-rueful, part-uncertain, and part-fond smile that stretched across his face as his arms gently encircled her head and he gave a firm hug back, "Hey crater face."

* * *

After they separated from the hug, Glynda had lent them an empty dorm and Ruby wasted no time in screaming at Jaune about how stupid he was, how shouldn't have just ran off like that, why he should've talked to someone, and asking why he didn't come back sooner. Jaune waited quietly and patiently and absently wondered if giving them an unused dorm was really worth the effort, Ruby certainly was loud enough to be heard through the walls. Ruby's chest was heaving by the time she was done and she crossed her arms and gave Jaune a glare.

"Well?" She said.

"Um..." Jaune began, ears ringing from the volume of Ruby's yelling, "I'm sorry?"

Ruby scowl deepened, "That's it?"

Jaune frowned, "What do you want from me? I can't rewind time Ruby, I can't go back and make my past self wait for you to talk!"

Ruby had to admit he was right on that front. The past was the past and nothing could change it. And she appreciated he wasn't playing dumb and forcing her to ask why should he apologize or he had every right.

Still she wasn't going to let it go.

She wasn't above that.

"Why did you suddenly leave us without any contact? You could have called, left a stupid postcard to let us know you were alive!" She fired off.

Jaune scrubbed a hand over his face, "I wasn't exactly at a good point in the beginning and well... I guess I just hid from it the rest of the time."

"You hid from us?"

Jaune let out a sad sigh, "Yes."

"WHY?"

Jaune inhaled deeply before he waved his arm in an all-encompassing gesture, "Trying to avoid all this."

Ruby took a deep breath to try to calm down.

It didn't work anywhere near as well as she hoped.

She socked him in the shoulder and felt moderately better at the yelped out "Ow!"

* * *

Jaune sighed as changed and walked out fo the bathroom in a clean black t-shirt and faded pair of sweats. He scrubbed a towel though his hair to dry it out and chanced looking up. He saw Ruby glaring as though to make sure he didn't even twitch towards the door and let our another sigh of resignation.

He'd been sighing more than usual today.

"Ruby." He said, "I'm not going to run off. Glynda's gonna break my legs if I try to leave and I am kinda grounded. You can take a shower, I won't sneak out."

Ruby remained unmoving.

He rolled his eyes and sat down, "Arc promise?"

Ruby huffed and stood up, "Only because you don't break those."

She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Jaune chuckled ruefully, "Still that childish?"

"Shut up!" Ruby called through the door.

Jaune stretched and flopped on the bed he had been allotted and folded his arms under his head. Being stuck here until everyone got here and either hugged him or punched him meant he had two or three days to try to formulate a groveling apology that would mitigate the punishment as much as possible. A thought occurred and he suddenly began to feel a hot anger he thought he had worked through bubble up in his chest.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"Will Pyrrha know I'm here?"

The anger Ruby felt fled and tense indecision filled her.

There was a long silence that was only accompanied by the sound of the shower running before it shut off and there was the sounds of towels shifting. Ruby had not been unaware that this was something he had wanted to probably know. She had wrestled with herself when he asked about Pyrrha. Does she deserve to know? What would Pyrrha do when she found out? Did she even have to right to tell her when Jaune was the person she had wronged? There was a multitude of questions and situations that she honestly had no idea how to even begin to process when it came to when it came to the spartan.

She had been downright homicidal when she saw Pyrrha after her betrayal, but time cooled her anger and allowed her to see just how miserable Pyrrha had been and how much the red-headed spartan had hated herself. Ruby didn't want to forgive her, but honestly she wasn't the one who had been wronged.

But she knew who she wanted to support.

Who her heart refused to let go of even after all those years of him happily dating Pyrrha.

"No. I won't message her." Ruby sighed.

"I see." Jaune replied quietly.

"Do you want her to know?"

A exhausted sounding exhale, "Not particularly. Or at all really."

"I'm sorry she hurt you."

A stern, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

More silence.

"Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't run away when you get the chance right?" Terror wormed its way through her as she wondered if she and the rest of her family would be able to handle him vanishing off the face of the earth again.

Jaune stared at the ceiling and idly tired to find patterns in the bland ceiling, "No. I am tired of running and well... I guess I missed everyone more than I realized."

"We missed you too."

"I know."


End file.
